Rusty Angel (OVA)
Rusty Angel is the first episode of the OVA and roughly corresponds with volume 1 of Battle Angel Alita, which is also titled Rusty Angel. Plot As he scavenges the Zalem dump heap for useful parts, cyberphysician Daisuke Ido comes across the remains of a female cyborg, who is still alive. He takes her to his clinic, where Gonz witnesses her revival. Ido decides to restore the cyborg, transferring her into a new body and naming her Gally. Shortly after, Gally becomes interested in Yugo, a young man who is performing maintenance work for Ido. After Ido returns home late that night, the following day Gally notices his injured arm, which he explains away as the result of a fall. After introducing herself to Yugo, he convinces her to go with him and the two leave just as Chiren arrives. Yugo and Gally try to climb onto the roof of an abandoned factory, but they both fall. Instinctively, Gally manages to catch Yugo and land safely. On the roof, they contemplate Zalem as Yugo discusses his interest in the floating city. Gally makes her interest in him known, but Yugo's obsession with Zalem blinds him to this. Ido and Chiren go out for a drink. Chiren is obsessed with returning to Zalem, and views being in Scrap Iron City and Ido's acceptance of his lot in life as a waste. He warns her not to get involved with the Factory, and says he has no regrets about what happened in Zalem. That night, Gally is awakened by Ido going out. Curious, she decides to follow. Elsewhere in Scrap Iron City, a lone woman on her way home runs into the criminals Rasha and Grewcica. Before they can do anything to her, Ido appears and attacks Rasha with his rocket hammer, slicing off his left arm, but getting stabbed in the shoulder. Gally then arrives, killing Rasha by punching his head off. Grewcica, enraged at Rasha's death, manages to deflect one of Ido's attacks. He then fights Gally, who slices off his right arm with a kick before knocking him into the sewers. Surprised at Gally's abilities, Ido also notices her bloodlust and regret at not being able to finish Grewcica off. Ido takes Rasha's head to Factory 33 to collect the bounty, explaining the nature of his work as a hunter-warrior. Gally, realizing that something has awakened within her, decides to become one as well, but Ido will have none of it, so she runs off. After sealing their deal with sex, Vector tells Chiren that her part of the bargain involves upgrading the Coliseum gladiators. Soon after, a damaged Grewcica arrives at Chiren's apartment, begging for help. His mention of Ido and Gally catches Chiren's attention. The next day, Ido realizes that Gally's life is hers to lead, but wonder if her desire to follow him as a hunter/warrior is a result of some residual memory. Gally returns to Factory 33 and registers herself as a hunter-warrior, but when she asks about Zalem, the only answer she gets is "no comment". In the meantime, Chiren starts to rebuild and upgrade Grewcica to defeat Gally. Gally returns to Ido's, where he accepts her decision to become a hunter-warrior. That night, they head out to Bar Kansas, while elsewhere in Scrap Iron City, Yugo robs a cyborg of his spinal column. Just as they arrive at Bar Kansas, Gally and Ido are confronted by a newly-rebuilt and upgraded Grewcica, who uses a cutter installed in one of his fingertips to shred a stray dog that Gally picked-up to pieces. Without help from the other hunter-warriors, Gally accepts Grewcica's challenge. Chiren then appears, wondering which of the two cyborgs will prevail. The scene shifts to the Zalem dump heap, where Gally and Grewcica's fight is watched by Ido, Chiren, and an unnamed hunter-warrior (Gime). Grewcica has an initial advantage, but Gally is able to dodge his subsequent attacks. Using her superior speed and ability to generate plasma, she first disables one, then both of Grewcica's arms before slicing him in two, killing him. Chiren hysterically acknowledges her loss, but vows vengeance. As they leave the dump heap, Gally assures Ido that she will still remain Gally no matter how much she changes. Plot differences *The patient who Ido is working on in his clinic was one of Yugo's victims in the manga. After stealing his spinal column, Yugo phoned Ido's clinic and gave his victim's location before fleeing the scene.Battle 8 *Gally encounters Yugo much earlier in the storyline and under different circumstances. In the OVA, she met him on the rooftop of Ido's clinic soon after Ido gave her a new cyborg body. In the manga, they first met at an abandoned factory after Alita fought and defeated Makaku, when she was after the bounty Megil.Battle 8 *Ido has several bounty reports taped to a wall of his clinic that can be seen when Gally and Yugo go out. One of them is for Grewcica, and Ido appears to have targeted both him and Rasha in the OVA. In the manga, it appears that Ido and Alita teamed up to go after Izuchi and Makaku in his first cyborg body, as Ido went after Izuchi while Alita confronted Makaku.Battle 2 *When Ido confronts Rasha and Grewcica, they are together. Rasha is able to wound Ido, and Grewcica witnesses his death at Gally's hands. In the manga, Ido was able to ambush and kill Izuchi without taking any injuries. Izuchi was also not right next to Makaku when he was killed, although they were in close proximity to each other. *Rasha is the first person killed by Gally. Ido takes his head to Factory 33 to collect the bounty and is assisted by Deckman 10. In the manga, a mutant woman was first the person killed by Alita. Ido took her head to Factory 33, where Deckman 12 assisted him.Battle 1 *When Gally registers as a hunter-warrior, she is shown being given her hunter-warrior barcode by Deckman 10. In the manga, when Alita went to Factory 33 to register, she was accosted by several deckmen before being directed to Deckman 10. *Gally slicks the dog's blood under her eyes as an indication that she will fight Grewcica. In the manga, the first time that Alita does something like this is when she slicks some liquid from the Scrapyard sewers (she calls it the "tan") below her eyes during a lull when fighting Makaku a second time, indicating that she has gotten serious about the fight.Battle 5 References Category:Battle Angel (OVA)